List of Urban Terror Equipment
Players have one primary, one secondary, one side arm, and one grenade slot, in addition to three general equipment slots. Players must select at least one pistol, and one primary weapon. They are also automatically equipped with a Ka-bar knife and Boots, always by default. Secondary weapons may also be equipped as primary weapons, allowing the player to pick up other primary weapons from killed players. Of the remaining five slots (secondary weapon, grenades, general equipment) only three may be filled at spawn-time. Equipment may be picked up from dead players to fill unused slots later on during the game. The player may choose to carry either two HE grenades or two smoke grenades. The player can also select one of three secondary weapons. Finally, the three general equipment slots may be filled with any of several items such as kevlar armor and weapon attachments. Primary Weapons These weapons are usually rifles, like sniper rifles, or automatic machine guns. You are required to have a primary weapon. * [[H&K G36|'H&K G36']]: This is an automatic assault rifle with a 2X scope. It has 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines per rifle (4 if using Extra Ammo). Its firing modes are automatic, burst, and semi-automatic. Many players use this gun because it is an assault rifle but also has a scope, so it is good for sniping . It fires 5.56x45mm NATO bullets. Usually called G36. * [[Kalashnikov AK-103|'Kalashnikov AK-103']]: This is an automatic assault rifle. This gun has 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines per rifle (4 if using Extra Ammo). Its firing modes are automatic, burst, and semi-automatic. This gun uses 7.62x39mm Russian bullets, so it is stronger than most assault rifles in the game, its high recoil makes it most effective at closer ranges. Usually called AK103 or AK. * [[ZM LR300 ML|'ZM LR300 ML']]: This is an automatic assault rifle. It has 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines (4 if using Extra Ammo). It comes with 5.56x45mm NATO bullets and has automatic, burst, and semi-automatic modes. It fires fast, and has high recoil. Also, one of the most used assault rifles in the game. Usually called LR300 or LR. * [[H&K 69|'H&K 69']]: This is the only grenade launcher in the game. It comes with three extra grenades, (6 if using Extra Ammo). It can fire in short-range and long-range mode, but only holds one grenade per chamber. It shoots 40mm M40 grenades. Shooting a player will hurt or kill them most of the time. * [[H&K PSG-1|'H&K PSG-1']]: This is one of the two sniper rifles in the game. The PSG-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, holding 8 shots per magazine. It fires 7.62x51 NATO bullets. The scope goes 2-4-6x magnification. Though not as strong as the SR8, many snipers use this because it is semi-automatic, so it has higher hit probabilities. Also, this is the only sniper rifle that can use the silencer. Usually called PSG1 or PSG. * [[Remington SR8|'Remington SR8']]: This is the other sniper rifle in Urban Terror. It is a bolt action sniper rifle, holding 5 .338 Lapua Magnum rounds per magazine. It is the most powerful weapon in the game, usually killing in one shot, even if the player is wearing Kevlar. Due to the bolt action, you have to retract out of the scope after every shot. The scope goes 4-6-8x magnification. Usually called SR8. * [[IMI Negev|'IMI Negev']]: The Negev is the largest gun in the game, holding 90 rounds per belt, but you only have one other belt (2 if using Extra Ammo). The Negev shoots 5.56x45 NATO rounds like the LR300, G36 and M4A1, but it takes more rounds to kill a player than the other guns. The Negev is so heavy, it doesn't allow for a Tier 2 (secondary) gun. This is one of two firearms that do not one-shot-kill if hit the player in the head. Usually called Negev. * [[Colt M4A1|'Colt M4A1']]: The M4 is like the LR300, in which it is an assault rifle, but it fires slower but, it is faster than the G36. It fires 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines (4 if using Extra Ammo). The rounds are 5.56x45 NATO, and has automatic, burst, and semi-automatic modes. The M4 is the one of the loudest gun in the game. Usually called M4A1 or M4. * All secondary weapons (below) may also be used as a primary weapon. Coming in Urban Terror HD * [[MAS FR F1|'MAS FR F1']]: The french sniper rifle by the manufacturer Manufacture d'Armes St.Etienne, set to replace the SR8. Very little is known at this time. Secondary Weapons These weapons are optional. They are often used to carry an automatic weapon with a sniper rifle, or as an alternative when a primary weapon runs out of ammo and you don't have a chance to reload. If you choose not to carry a secondary weapon, you will be allowed to use another item slot. If you are carrying the IMI Negev, you cannot carry or pick up a secondary weapon. These weapons can also be selected as your primary weapon. * [[Franchi SPAS-12|'Franchi SPAS-12']]: The SPAS holds up to 8 rounds, and can be single loaded or as many as you need. You only get 20 extra shells with this gun. Usually called SPAS12 or SPAS. * [[H&K MP5k|'H&K MP5k']]: This is one of the three submachine guns in the game. The MP5k isn't a lot like the UMP45, as it fires more rounds in a shorter time, and takes more round to kill a player. It has 30 round, 9x19mm magazines, and can be used in burst or automatic mode. This is one of two firearms that do not one-shot-kill if hit the player in the head. Usually called MP5K or MP5. * [[H&K UMP45|'H&K UMP45']]: This is one of the three submachine guns you can select in Urban Terror. It fires 30 rounds like the MP5k, but shoots .45 ACP rounds. The UMP45 can be fired with a normal automatic fire mode, but also the "spam" firemode which is a three-round burst that fires faster than any of other the guns in Urban Terror. The gun discharges slower than the MP5k, but the bullets do more damage than the MP5k, and take less of them to kill a player. It is also significantly more accurate than the MP5k Usually called UMP45 or UMP. * Ingram MAC-11: Submachine gun with a 32 round mag clip. It shoots .380 ACP bullets. Short distance automatic weapon. Coming in Urban Terror HD * [[FN P90|'FN P90']]: Coming in Urban Terror HD. A fast submachine gun. Ammo amount has not been announced, but it will probably have 50 bullets 5.57x28mm in each clip. It is confirmed that the Laser Sight can be attached to the P90. * [[Benelli M4 Super 90|'Benelli M4 Super 90']]: Coming in Urban Terror HD. A fast semi-auto shotgun that can hold up to 8 shots and comes with 24 extra shots. * MAC-10: Coming in Urban Terror HD. A submachine gun. NOTE: This has not been officially announced by Frozen Sand. Sidearm Weapons Pistols. Usually only used when your primary or secondary weapons are out of ammo and you don't have an opportunity to reload. You must carry one of these. * [[Beretta 92G|'Beretta 92G']]: This is one of the two handguns in the game. The Beretta uses clips with 15 9x19mm rounds. The Beretta is weaker than the Desert Eagle, as a result it has much less recoil. But, you have slightly more than double the rounds of the Desert Eagle. A silencer and a laser sight can be equipped to this weapon. It is usually called Beretta. * IMI .50 AE Desert Eagle: This is the other choice of handguns in the game. The Desert Eagle's clip contains 7 .50 Action Express rounds. These rounds are stronger than the Beretta, and can inflict up to 57% damage to a player if hit in the torso. This handgun cannot be equipped with a silencer, but with a laser sight, which makes it significantly more accurate. Usually called Desert Eagle, Deagle or DE. * Glock 18: A handgun firing 9x19mm bullets with selective burst mode. * Colt 1911: A semi-automatic handgun. Specification details: a 10 round mag clip with .45 ACP Ammunition. Best alternative for players who love the power of DE but also a bigger clip like Beretta 92G. Coming in Urban Terror HD * S&W .44 Magnum: A powerful revolver that can hold up to six shots. Frozen Sand describes it as “loud, accurate, and lots of power.” Grenades There are only two grenades in the game, not including the H&K 69 rounds. Select no grenades to open another item slot. * [[HE Grenade|'HE Grenade']]: This is the only explosive grenade. When armed, it has about a five second timer before it explodes. Being to close to the grenade causes injury (but no bleeding) and sometimes kill the player. Usually called HE, Grenade or Frag. * [[Smoke Grenade|'Smoke Grenade']]: This grenade releases smoke when tossed. It provides cover for players, but tactical goggles can see players through the smoke. When the grenade is done smoking, the grenade explodes, but the explosion does not damage players. Usually just called Smoke. Grenade is often abbreviated as "nade." Melee Weapons Urban Terror only has one melee weapon, which all players must always carry. * [[KaBar Knife|'KaBar Knife']]: Every player has a knife pre-equipped with them. This is chosen by pressing "1" on your keyboard during the game. There are two modes of attacking with the knife; Slash and Throw. If you throw the knife, it will remain on the map as an item you can pick up again. You have five knives to throw. The game will not allow you to throw your last knife. Usually just called the Knife. * [[Boots|'Boots']]: Every player has boots pre-equipped with them. It is not a selectable weapon, but can be used while holding Knife, Grenades, or Sidearm/Pistols. Kicking is activated (while holding these weapons) by jumping at another player. If done correctly, the other player is knocked back and takes some damage. Miscellaneous Items and Weapon Attachments You may select one, two, or three items: If you carry a secondary weapon and grenades, you are allowed one item. If you carry no secondary weapon and no grenades, you are allowed three items. If you carry no secondary OR carry no grenades, you are allowed two items. * [[Kevlar Armor|'Kevlar Vest']]: This protects your torso, and stops you from bleeding when you get shot there, but it cuts your stamina in half—you get worn out faster when you run. Usually called Kevlar. * [[Kevlar Armor|'Kevlar Helmet']]: This protects your head from bleeding when shot at the same time as it reduces damage. Does not affect stamina. This is the only way to prevent 100% damage from headshots. Usually called Helmet. * [[Attachments|'Silencer']]: This can be placed on most weapons (but not all of them) and makes your firing near-silent. It reduces bullet spread a little. * [[Attachments|'Laser Sight']]: This item reduces your weapons spread, making your shots more accurate. This can give you away however, because players will be able to see your sight on walls, and especially underwater and in smoke where the entire beam is visible. Also known as the Red Dot. * [[Medkit|'Medkit']]: This allows you to heal other players more if they are injured. This does not allow you to heal them 100%, but up to 90%. If you are being healed by a person and you are holding this, the player will be able to heal you up to 90%, but with the normal healing speed. * [[Tactical Goggles|'Tactical Goggles']]: Recolors the player's view (the exact color is set in game options), highlighting other players and live grenades with target boxes. Additionally, googles allow you to see other players clearly through smoke. In contrast to these benefits, wearing goggles will clip peripheral vision and overshadow team colors (though it is still possible to tell the diferencce between teams). Usually called Tacs, Tac Goggles, Goggles, Tac Gogs, Night-vision Goggles, or NVGs. * Extra Ammo: This doubles the amount of extra clips you spawn with. Game Specific Items * Bomb Bag: This item is only found in bomb mode. Only the red team can possess it, while the blue team must stop the red team from blowing up the bomb. * [[Flag|'Flag']]: These items are found in Capture the flag, Capture and Hold and Follow the Leader game modes. Only in CTF are the flags movable. In CTF, there is a flag for each team matching the team's color. In CaH, each flag is grey until you capture the area, at which point it changes to your team's color. In Follow the Leader, one player of the team is set to make his way to the other team's flag. Deleted Weapons * Flashbang: This used to be a grenade available in version 2.6 which would emit a white flash, blinding players that look at it, when it explodes. It could also damage up to 20% health. Trivia *In Urban Terror 2.6, the AK103 could not have attachments. *The UMP45 used to have only 25 bullets in each magazine, and instead of the "spam" mode there was a two-round "burst" mode, in version 2.6 of the game. *The Negev used to hold 150 rounds per belt, but allowed no attachments in version 3.2 of the game. *The Beretta is a Beretta 92g, but Urban Terror's official website says it is a Beretta 92fs, which it is not. *Tactical Goggles used to be Nightvision goggles in earlier versions of the game. *When using yellow Tactical Goggles, the boxes surrounding players will be green. *The HE Grenade and the Flashbang in version 2.6 had two firemodes; Arm on Release and Instant Arm. *Grenades in 2.6 exploded after about 3 seconds after arm, about 2 seconds faster than in 4.1. *The knife used to follow the laws of gravity back in 2.6, but since 3.2 it hasn't done that, infact it goes a bit upwards. *The AK103 and the MP5K sounded different in 2.6. Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Manual